Dreamin' Of You
by swtimperfection21
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome find themselves as the stars of one another's dreams. A lovely oneshot depicting our favorite hanyou and miko.


_Dreamin' Of You_

Inuyasha looked down at the bathing maiden with loving warmth. He barely even registered the presence of the other woman bathing next to her. It was only the one that mattered. He was again astounded at the beauty of her; at the perfection.

Gods does she know what she does to me?' he asked himself and shook his head.

She would never know; he refused to tell her. He told himself it was because she deserved better than a lowly half demon like him but the truth was he was afraid of rejection; of her repulsion. No, he decided, she need never know how he pined for her, how he lusted for her, or most importantly, how he had completely fallen in love with her.

A shriek followed by the shout of Pervert' brought him out of his reverie. Gracefully, he dropped to the ground, from his perch, and went to drag off the offending monk; who happened to be unconscious. He gave an annoyed growl when Shippo jumped on his shoulder muttering and I told you so' to Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha," Shippo asked innocently, "Where were you? Kagome was searching for you before she went to take a bath with Sango."

"Don't worry about it kid," Inuyasha responded rudely, he had enough troubles and he didn't want to explain it to the naïve fox demon.

It wasn't long before the familiar smell of sakura blossoms and strawberries (from her soap) hit the sensitive nose of Inuyasha. He took in a deep breath and let contentment wash over him. He watched as Sango and Kagome returned from the springs. He gave a trademark smirk in return to Kagome's warm smile.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Where were you? I wanted to talk to you."

"What do you want wench?" he growled half heartedly, "you can talk to me now."

Kagome looked a little shocked, "Oh... okay then. Do you mind if we take a walk? I need to stretch my legs."

"Keh, whatever wench," he replied getting up and starting to walk off without her.

Sango and Miroku watched as the Kagome chased after him. Both shrugged and went on to making dinner for the group. Shippo played with Kirara and everything seemed peaceful.

Kagome stood silent with Inuyasha as they walked on. When the two were out of earshot of the rest of group and she still didn't speak, Inuyasha stopped and looked at her. He crossed his arm and uttered a trademark feh.

"What did you want wench?" he asked grumpily.

Kagome looked into his eyes and sighed. She could get lost in those eyes. She loved how they changed from a bright sunshine yellow to a deep gold. How they could show sheer determination and then wonderful tenderness. She loved his eyes and well, she loved him, altogether.

"Well spit it out!"

Kagome looked up, brought out of her thoughts.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I got lost...in my thoughts," she whispered.

"Dumb wench," he mumbled incoherently, "Well, what did you want, Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath; she prepared herself to ask a question she needed answered.

"Inuyasha, if I ask you some questions will you tell me the absolute truth? Please, it's very important."

"Feh, I ain't a liar."

Kagome sighed, "But do you promise to tell the truth?"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw the pleading there and the need for something. He didn't know what that was but he couldn't deny her this request.

"Fine," He sighed, "I promise, unless you don't trust that."

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, "I trust you with my life. You should know that by now," she finished smiling at the memories of him saving her.

Inuyasha smiled before going back to his gruff exterior, "So what did you need to ask me?"

Kagome tugged on his sleeve and sat down facing the sunset. Inuyasha plopped beside her. She sighed and stared at the ground. Inuyasha waited for the question he knew was coming. He just hoped it wasn't to tell him she had to leave; because he would never allow that to happen. Inuyasha would never let her leave him, unless that was what she truly wanted from him. He sighed; he could never deny her happiness.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, breaking the silence, "do you...do you care about me?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked back.

Kagome looked at him, "Please answer the question."

Inuyasha sighed, "Of course I care about you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, "Do you trust me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at her to see if she was kidding. How could she not know that he trusted her? This was getting ridiculous. Still, he had made a promise to her to answer honestly.

"I trust you. I'd trust you with my life if I weren't protecting yours."

Kagome gave a giggle, "Gee thanks. Still, next question. Inuyasha, what do you want for me to do when the jewel is complete?"

Inuyasha had dreaded that question but he had to be honest. He had to be honest because Kagome trusted him and he could not betray that trust.

Releasing a deep sigh he answered her, "Kagome, I want you to stay."

"Why? Why do you want me to stay?"

"I want you to stay...for Shippo and the others. They'd miss you like hell."

"Oh," Kagome despaired looking down, "is that all?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "The main reason I want you to stay is...is...I want you to stay for me."

Kagome looked at him but his eyes were hidden behind those silver bangs of his. She was surprised when he stood up and asked if that was all. Kagome stood beside him and faced him.

"Just one more, please."

Inuyasha nodded and braced himself.

"How do you truly deep down in the bowels of your heart feel about me?"

Inuyasha looked at her; he had known what was coming. Surprisingly, he hadn't cared. He no longer wanted to hide his feelings for this miko from the future. He turned so that she saw his back; it would be easier for him that way.

"Kagome," he started, "I feel like I couldn't live without you. Every time you go down that well without me... I feel like a part of me is gone. I'm afraid I'll never see you again. Every time you are almost hurt or you **are** hurt, I'm so damned afraid that I will have failed in my promise to you and that I'll never get to tell you... that...that..."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "turn around. Please for the love of Ramen turn around."

Slowly, the half demon turned and faced the miko from the future. He turned and looked into her eyes and saw that she was smiling with shining warmth. Quickly, Kagome's arms flew around his neck and she buried her head against his chest.

Inuyasha was shocked but wrapped his arms around her waist. He barely heard the muffled words. However, when he heard them he made his embrace tighter and just to make sure he heard them clearly; Kagome unburied her face and looked up at him.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she spoke softly; "I always have from the moment I laid eyes on you and tweaked your ears."

Inuyasha smirked at that comment and hugged as tight as he could with out crushing her. He looked into her eyes and he found overwhelming peace and love. Kagome saw the same in those wonderful amber eyes of his but this time, Inuyasha had a question.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?"

Kagome nodded, smiling, "Ask me anything."

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha gave her the brightest and truest smile he could muster before bending his head to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. Kagome tightened her hold around his neck and the kiss deepened.

Inuyasha place his hands on her waist and lifted her until she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gave a groan and Kagome gave a soft moan. It was then the sound of a snapping twig made them drop and look towards the bushes. Both the new lovers distinctly heard the next voice.

"Shippo, they'll hear us for sure now," Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha growled in irritation and at the same time amusement. They both should have known that the lecherous monk would follow them; the only reason they hadn't caught it before was because they had hid themselves downwind of Inuyasha's nose. Still, to keep up pretenses...

He gave a growl, "Damn it monk! Show yourselves!"

Kagome looked up at him and saw the amusement as well as the annoyance. Miroku would be in trouble but not too bad. Slowly, three figures emerged from the bushes. When Kagome saw Sango she put her hands on her hips and gave all three a glare.

"Sango, how could you!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango looked at the ground sheepishly; not trying to hide her smile. Shippo ran and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and Miroku came to stand beside Sango a lecherous grin on his face. Again, Inuyasha gave a growl and this time it was mostly of impatience. He really wanted them all gone so he could be with Kagome.

"How long were you there?" Kagome asked the three spies.

"Uh," Sango started shifting her feet, "about the time you asked him what he wanted you to do when the jewel was complete."

"Might I ask what **were** you planning out here in the open?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, "I mean that kiss was pretty heated."

Thanks for the reminder monk,' Inuyasha thought before growling at the monk and gave a warning, "You had better run on the count of three."

"Aaah!" Miroku screamed as Inuyasha chase him, albeit not very far, and started to hit him over the head.

Kagome and the other two with her laughed. Inuyasha growled as he dragged the unconscious monk to the rest of them. He smiled at Kagome and dropped Miroku beside Sango. Then he swept her up into a fierce kiss. When they separated he glared at Shippo and Sango.

"Does anyone else have any comments?" He asked threateningly an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"I do," Kagome said with a mischievous grin.

"And what's it about?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Sango," Kagome said looking at the demon slayer, "learn from example!"

Kagome ran ahead giggling with her hand closed in Inuyasha's they left Sango blushing, Shippo confused, and Miroku unconscious. They made there way back to camp and started to eat the dinner that was made. The rest of the group made its way back to camp. Miroku was now awake but aching and for once, as the slayer carried him, he did not try to grope Sango. Inuyasha finished eating and settled Kagome in his lap.

Kagome a yawn and rested her head against his shoulder. She was so happy, she had never been this happy before. Now, she wanted to go to sleep in her half demon's arms. However, Inuyasha needed to be alone with her again. He had something important to ask her.

"Hey," he whispered to her.

"Hmm?" Kagome mumbled softly.

He smiled recognizing her sleepy voice. He gently squeezed her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Don't go to sleep on me wench," he answered.

Kagome turned and looked up at him, "Why not it's very comfortable."

Inuyasha smirked, "I'd imagine it would be. Still, come on I need to talk to **you** this time."

Kagome nodded and stood up. Inuyasha stood and took her hand. Quietly, he led her back to the hot springs where he had been watching her earlier. When they reached it he checked to make sure that the other's had stayed behind. He came back certain they were asleep and sat beside Kagome on a rock. She was looking at the water, lit by the full moon, while she waited for him. She turned and looked at him when he sat down. He had a serious look on his face as he began to speak.

"Kagome, would you be my mate?" he whispered solemnly.

Kagome looked at him shocked. She had learned from Sango that that meant marriage to demons. She had been confused when Koga had called her that. She was a little afraid but at the same time she knew her answer; it would have always been the same.

"I'd love to be your mate, Inuyasha," she answered turning to face him on the rock.

He kissed her and she returned it fervently.

"Are you sure, Kagome? Mating means forever."

Kagome nodded, "The only thing I'm afraid of is the difference in our life spans."

Inuyasha sighed and gave her a smile.

"When a demon takes a mate; that mate takes the life span of the demon."

"Oh, are there any other things about taking a demon for a mate?"

Inuyasha nodded, "You can heal just as fast as I can, we will be able to sense how the other is, and, most importantly, Koga wouldn't be able to call you his' woman. You're mine."

Kagome grinned, "Yes that is the most important part isn't it?"

Inuyasha laughed with her, "So will you be my mate?"

Kagome nodded and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Inuyasha growled and kissed her back. His hands went to her thighs and began to rub them. When she gasped with pleasure, Inuyasha took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Kagome followed his movement and their tongues were caressing and exploring the other's mouth.

With a fierce growl of primal need, Inuyasha cut through her uniform leaving her in her undergarments. Kagome gasped as he then cut through those; leaving her bare to the world and most importantly to him. Inuyasha backed away from her and once again marveled at her bodily perfection. Kagome gave a shiver as the night air hit her and Inuyasha brought her back into his embrace. Kagome's hands came up and began to untie the strings of the fire rat haori.

Inuyasha shook it off as it came loose and placed it like a blanket over the ground. He stood still as Kagome relieved him of his under haori and then his hakama and fundoshi. Finally, he stood in all his glory before her. Kagome gasped in amazement and admiration and his beautiful masculinity. She had never seen him naked before. He always was secretive about bathing; even though she had caught the scent of her soap on him once.

His form was muscular but slender. He was strong, that she already knew, but seeing him this way was proof of it. His stomach and chest flat and toned. His legs in the same matter of muscle as his arms; probably from all that running and jumping. She gasped as her gaze fell to the proof of his arousal. He was strong as well as well endowed.

"Oh," Kagome realized that she was staring, "you are beautiful Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled and brought her lips to his before answering, "Not as beautiful as you are though. Nothing can compare to you."

Kagome smiled and gasped as Inuyasha picked her up and laid her upon his haori.

Inuyasha kissed her lips once more before traveling lower to capture and aroused breast. He nipped and teased at the tender peak and as he did so, Kagome's hands rolled over his back to come up and caress his ears. Inuyasha gave a growl of arousal and content. He hadn't realized that having his ears petted continually would be this pleasurable. He also enjoyed the little moans and gasps she made as his mouth teased her supple mounds and his hands played over the rest of her.

It wasn't long before Kagome and Inuyasha became impatient for more. Inuyasha came up and kissed her firmly while preparing himself to enter her. He paused before doing so; his tip pressed against her opening.

"This is going to hurt," Inuyasha whispered kissing his love's forehead.

Kagome nodded, "I know Inuyasha; it's alright."

"I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

Kagome kissed him, "I know you will Inuyasha; I love and trust you."

Inuyasha gave a smile of happiness and kissed her mouth hard as he made one quick swift plunge. He felt Kagome tense as he broke through her barrier. He held himself still as she got used to his presence. It didn't take long before Kagome was wrapping her legs around him and urging him to move.

Inuyasha quickly answered the wordless plea. He made long slow movements. With each thrust, Kagome met him; both were arching their backs with infinite pleasure.

Soon Inuyasha buried himself within her as she too released. He quickly sank his teeth into the left side of where her neck met shoulder. Kagome screamed out his name in a mixture of passionate pleasure and of mild pain. When she closed her eyes she swore she saw fireworks and she had never felt more in love.

It was a long moment before they recovered. Inuyasha released a gigantic sigh as he rolled out and pulled her to him. Kagome gave a content gasp as his arms tightened around her waist and she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you," Kagome whispered and kissed his chin.

Inuyasha smiled with pride and joy, "I love you too wench."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha..."

"Yes?"

"Wake up, Inuyasha," Kagome said firmly, "I've made your favorite... beef Ramen."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around. He gave an inaudible groan of misery. Another dream, another tormenting dream of being with Kagome. Not saying a word he began breakfast.

Maybe the dreams were trying to tell him something. Maybe he should admit that he loved Kagome and that Kikyo meant nothing to him. Inuyasha sighed, he had never really loved Kikyo. It had all been about misery loving company. About the first person accepting him and then again, Kikyo had not done that either. It had been Kagome who had given him that complete acceptance. It was Kagome who did not ask him to change who he was. Kikyo had wanted to turn him human in order for the two to be together. Kagome knew that Inuyasha hated being completely human; it made him feel vulnerable.

Inuyasha looked up when he heard Kagome call his name. He turned his golden gaze upon the beautiful maiden he loved. He found himself straining to hear her voice and imagining a future with her full of happiness and...Maybe children. He shook his head fiercely; that was impossible for him.

"What, Kagome?" he asked.

"I asked if you wanted more Ramen," Kagome asked softly handing him a bowl and giving him a worried look.

Gods, how he loved that look when it was directed at him. It made him hope that she might love him as he loved her. Quietly, he took the offered Ramen and began eating and listening to the conversations and activities of the others as they began the day.

_He's thinking of Kikyo and her death again,'_ Kagome thought unhappily, _he'll never love me. Stop wishing for it, Kagome.'_

Kagome sighed and cleaned up breakfast and picked up her bag and started walking with everyone else. Inuyasha noticed the sadness in Kagome's scent. He worried that something had happened or that he had inadvertently hurt her again. Quickly, he moved into step with her. He noticed her eyes on him and smiled inwardly as her heartbeat went up a beat.

"Hey, wench, are you alright?" he asked softly.

Kagome looked at him in surprise, "Of course, why?"

"You're lying, I can smell it."

Kagome sighed, "I'm just tired, Inuyasha. I didn't get a real well night of sleep. I had lots of nightmares."

Inuyasha gaze softened. He had heard her whimper in her sleep before but he didn't know they were nightmares. Silently, he kneeled in front of her offering to let her ride his back. He ignored the gazes. He only cared about Kagome right now.

"What?"

"Keh, get on wench," Inuyasha murmured, "We can't have you falling asleep while standing. Might as well ride my back and get some rest. Just don't forget to tell us if you sense any shards."

"Oh...thank you Inuyasha," Kagome replied and gracefully climbed to his back.

He began a run and shouted for the others to follow. He smiled as Kagome clutched him and snuggled into his hair and back. Soon she was asleep and giving off little teeny snores. He wished that he knew how she felt about him. He loved her so much.

He sighed and just enjoyed the feel of her thighs against him.

"Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" Kagome asked annoyed and perplexed at the half demon's behavior.

Inuyasha grinned back at her and pulled her forward until they stopped in a moonlit clearing with thousands of wild flowers and hidden away by trees. Kagome caught her breath as she took in the wonderful sights and smells. She laughed as fireflies danced around and she twirled until she came face to face with a serious looking half demon's golden eyes.

"Inu...yasha?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, "I love you, Kagome. I love only you and I always have."

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha took his chance to kiss her. At first it was tender and soft but both of their combined passions soon gave in and they kissed with deep intensity; their tongues and lips exploring each other.

Inuyasha made quick work of Kagome's clothing and then his own before laying her down upon his haori and joining her. He kissed her softly before his lips traveled down her neck between her breasts and down to her very core. The secret place that always melted at his touch. Inuyasha gave a loving growl as he reached to source of her scent and gave a tender lick over her tiny sensitive bud.

Kagome shuddered and moaned. She brought her hands to rub at his ears which caused him to growl against her. Inuyasha raised his hands to caress her thighs up and then to palm and tease her breasts. His tongue began to thrust into her womanhood and his teeth made gentle nips against her skin and then the gentle bud that gave her so much pleasure. Kagome was almost dizzy with pleasure. Soon, she felt that ecstatic tightening in her womb and she threw her head back and called his name. After recovering Inuyasha came up to kiss her with that cocky grin on his face.

"I love you," he whispered.

Kagome sighed and fidgeted pleasurably in his arms.

"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "I always have."

Inuyasha almost dropped her right then and their. He had heard the words he had never been so happy to hear. He knew Kagome was still sleeping and that she was dreaming. Gods, he smelt the arousal from that dream; it had to be heated. What shocked him was that she was dreaming about _him_ that way. However, he grinned with happiness and began a plan to keep Kagome by his side forever.

Kagome woke up in a bevy of soft silken sheets. She looked around and saw that the group must have stopped and helped a village. She sighed and stretched her arms over her head and stood. She moved to leave the room and as she made to step over the doorway tripped.

Kagome braced herself for impact but, it never came. Instead, she felt her self pressed in a strong, warm, and tender hold. She looked up to see Inuyasha's golden eyes looking down at her. She gave a sheepish smile at him.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Inuyasha didn't try to hide the affection in his voice as he spoke, "Clumsy wench. Must I always be there to save you?"

Kagome smiled, "No, but I'm glad you are."

Inuyasha hugged her tighter and carried her back into her room. Kagome looked up at him in question. Why was he taking her back in where she came from? Then he almost made her fall over with his next words.

"I'll always be there, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured softly, "always; as long as you want me there."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's stunned face and couldn't help himself the loving smile. He gently nuzzled against her hair. He watched as Kagome gave herself a rather hard pinch and winced in pain. He growled with annoyance. His Kagome shouldn't be hurting herself.

"Keh, wench," he growled, "What did you do that for?"

Kagome looked up at him, "I was checking if I was dreaming. Inuyasha are you sick?"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead, "Nope."

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped her tighter, "I never loved Kikyo, not truly. I made a foolish promise to her. She was the first to accept me and even then she didn't completely accept me. She wanted to use me to escape her duties. She wanted me to become human so that we could be together. You gave me complete acceptance and I have completely given you my heart and loyalty from now until the end of time itself. I love you Kagome Higurashi more then anything in the world and I want to know if you love me as much as I love you."

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome cried and wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her head against him, "of course I love you, you silly puppy. I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you and tweaked your ears."

Inuyasha smirked, "I knew you were going to say that."

Kagome looked up at him, "What?"

"I knew you were going to say you loved me from the time you saw me and tweaked my ears."

"How did you know?" Kagome asked smiling and reaching up to pet the mentioned appendage.

Inuyasha looked down embarrassed, "I've been having dreams about...us and well."

Kagome smiled happily, "You have?"

"Yes, and so have you," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome nodded and then looked up at him with surprise, "How in the world did you find out? You haven't been reading my diary have you? If you have I'll it you so hard the pressure will turn you female."

Inuyasha winced, "I haven't been reading your diary wench. I found out today as you rode on my back."

Kagome blushed as she remembered the dream, "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha maneuvered her until she straddled him and Kagome gasped as she felt his hardness pressed against her womanhood through the woven binds. He lowered his hands on her hips and began to rub his thumbs underneath her shirt in a light teasing motion.

"I know because as you were dreaming your scent changed into what it is like now. Oh and how I thought I could barely control myself before but with your scent so sharp and heavy with heat. Mmm..." Inuyasha kissed her neck and smiled as she gasped.

"Inuyasha, how do you know I was dreaming about you?" Kagome asked breathlessly, her hands tunneling into his hair and her hips beginning to move instinctively against his.

Inuyasha smirked and came up to capture her lips in a dizzyingly electrifying kiss. His hands went and cupped her bottom and he groaned, pressing her closer to him.

"I know because you, my beautiful Kagome, talk in your sleep. This time you told me the greatest words I've ever heard."

Kagome grinned, "I love you, Inuyasha. I always have."

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her lips once again. Kagome moaned into his mouth and let her hands travel to squeeze his shoulders. Both let out groans of pleasure and irritation as they moved their hips against one another. Kagome realized what she was doing when Inuyasha pulled away from her for air. She gave an embarrassed flush as she remembered their surroundings. She wanted to but she couldn't. She couldn't make love where the others and strangers would hear her cries of passion. The walls were to thin and instinctively she knew that she, herself, would not be a very quiet lover. She also knew that Inuyasha wouldn't be either instinctively. Slowly, she eased off his lap and backed away from him.

Inuyasha looked at her. From her scent he could tell she wasn't afraid and more than anxious for him. Why, then, did she go away from him. Gods, he ached for her; to be inside her warmth. It would be the first time for both of them. He wondered again why she had stopped until he saw her analyze their surroundings. It dawned on him, the other would be able to hear them and she didn't want that. He wouldn't care after the first time but...this time it was important that no one came to investigate and end up interrupting them. For one, that is just embarrassing and it would interfere with a demon claiming his mate. That is a dangerous time to screw with a demon, even if only so by half. Inuyasha thought, stumped, about what to do; he needed Kagome but, he couldn't take her here. Then he sniffed the air, and as his nose has done many times before, scented the saving of his predicament. There was a hot-spring nearby. Inuyasha grinned; his dreams would come true, literally.

"Come on, Kagome," he whispered kissing her one more time.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Inuyasha put a finger on her lips to quiet her and led her out of the village elder's home. When they were outside he bent to take her on his back; which she did quickly. When he had her secure, he took off toward the spring. He enjoyed the silky feel of Kagome's thighs as he held them in his hands. He let a growl rumble when Kagome began stroking an ear with her spare hand. Kagome felt growl rumble against her sensitive areas and she clenched her thighs in passion.

"Hurry, Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded, "oh please hurry."

Inuyasha grinned wildly and increased his speed. In just a few more moments, he made it to the spring and Kagome got of his back. Inuyasha turned to her quickly and brought her to him. His claws ripped a straight cut through her clothes and he moved them out of the way to look at her. Kagome blushed and then angered as he had ruined all she had to wear. She didn't even have underwear to put on anymore.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a disciplining tone, "what am I supposed to wear now? That was my last set of clothes."

"You'll wear my haori until I can get you more clothes tomorrow," Inuyasha whispered after undressing himself.

"Now hush," he said and brought her against him passionately, "and let me love you. I much prefer you without clothes right now anyway."

Kagome giggled as he laid her back on said haori. Her laughter however, quickly turned to gasps of surprise and immense pleasure. Inuyasha had begun teasing licks and nips all over the sensitive areas of her body. It was if he knew the areas by instinct, or, she grinned at the thought, by watching her and listening to her.

Kagome used her knowledge to pleasurably torment him. She went strait for the ears. She began at their very tips rubbing in a soft slow circular pattern. She moaned as he made a possessive nip over her and moved her hands lower to the more sensitive base of the appendages. By the time he had brought her to the summit Inuyasha's ears were in heaven.

Soon, the playful touches were not enough for them. Inuyasha brought himself over and looked down into her eyes. He gave a tender smile as he ran a claw down her cheek. He bent to kiss her softly as he readied himself to enter her hidden treasure.

"I love you Kagome and I want you," Inuyasha whispered, "but... I don't want to hurt you."

Kagome shook her head and palmed his cheek, "You won't hurt me; it's natural. It will only hurt for a little moment or two."

Inuyasha nodded assured by her words, "I'll be as gentle as I can, my love."

"I know you will," Kagome smiled and kissed him, "I love and trust you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha kissed her passionately and made one quick thrust into her and held himself still within her. Kagome had made a sound of surprise at the new feeling and the mild pain of her virginal barrier. However, the pain did not last long.

Inuyasha groaned when Kagome clenched her thighs and arched her hips against his. He complied with the silent plea and began to move within her in slow, deep, thrusts. Kagome gave a moan of passion as a tightening began to build inside her. She moved her hips in time with Inuyasha's thrusts and threw her head back as he kissed over it. Kagome dug her nails into Inuyasha's back as the pleasure built with each languid stroke of his member inside her maidenhood.

Inuyasha growled as he kissed over the place where he would mark her. They were both so close to the edge. They only needed a few more straining thrusts and Inuyasha quickened his pace. It became too much and they both released.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted as her muscles milked him in climax.

Inuyasha did not shout. No, he bit into the left side of her neck where it met her shoulder blade. He groaned as his cock went limp and dry inside his, now, mate. When he released her neck, she sighed and held him to her. She wanted him to remain inside of her for just a few moments more. Inuyasha smiled and obliged her; he rose to kiss her sweaty brow.

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled tenderly at him, "I love you too, Inuyasha. Forever and always, that's what this meant right?" she asked pointing at his mark.

Inuyasha nuzzled their noses together and breathed in the pleasing aroma of their combined scents, "Definitely, forever and always. That is exactly what it means, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and hugged him tighter to her. She moaned when he left her womb and Inuyasha smiled and kissed her tenderly. He gently picked her up and carried her to the spring. Kagome shivered at the difference of the warmed water and the cooled air and smiled as Inuyasha clutched her tighter. She kissed him, knowing that he would always be there for her, to keep her warm and safe.

"I love you," she murmured and tucked her head beneath his chin.

Inuyasha sat in the water and settled her in his lap, "I love you, Wench. Always and forever; my heart is yours as your heart is mine. My body is yours as your body is mine. We are each others' and each others' alone. So, my love, I get to kick that stupid wolf's butt if he tries to so much as touch you. I don't think these beads will work if it is to protect what is yours."

Kagome smiled and then reached and pulled the beads of his neck. She handed him the necklace and grinned at his stunned face. He looked at the beads that had caused him so much grief and smiled before placing them back around his neck. Kagome kissed him deeply.

"They don't work anymore," she whispered fingering the strand.

"Why did you do it?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled, "Did you really ask that? You know why; I don't need them anymore. I trust you, Inuyasha."

"I trust you," Inuyasha murmured fervently, "and I love you."

"I love you too," Kagome returned. "I had meant to take them off for awhile now. They just sort of became a... natural thing though. I'm sorry; I know I abused that power just a bit."

Inuyasha snorted, "Don't worry; I deserved almost every sit I got."

Kagome chuckled, "You've certainly grown up."

"Love does a lot to a person," Inuyasha beamed and moved her until she straddled him.

+End+

A/N: So this is my first fanfic posted. I decided to leave it as a one shot. I am still working on "The New Jewel Series" My stupid computer deleted my edited first chapter. Oh, well. I hope you like this. For viewers, you can find more stuff by me at May your lives be blessed.

Kittenprophetess.


End file.
